1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trash tank, more particularly to a trash tank which has provisions for fastening a mouth of a trash bag disposed in the trash tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, trash bags are disposed in trash tanks in order to protect the trash tanks from being contaminated. However, a person's hands are often contaminated by the trash in the trash bags and/or the dirt attached to the mouth of the trash bags when he/she ties up the trash bags.